1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shipping pallets and the like.
More particularly, the present invention pertains to lightweight and recyclable shipping pallets.
2. Prior Art
Pallets are utilized in manufacturing and shipping industries to store and ship components and finished articles.
Items are stacked on a pallet and secured by some means, such as steel bands, wire, rope, etc. Once the pallet is completely loaded it is moved by a forklift to a storage area, or moved to a shipping area with other similarly loaded pallets. All of the loaded pallets are then moved, by forklift, to a truck or the like for shipping. At the other end the procedure is reversed.
The pallet provides an easy means of handling relatively large and heavy quantities of any specific articles. The major problems encountered are the weight and construction of the pallet. Generally, pallets are formed of relatively hard and rough finished wood joined together by nails, large staples, etc. Because the wood is rough finished (and as cheaply as possible) and because nails may work loose or protrude due to improper assembly, care must be used in loading and unloading the pallets to be sure that products shipped by the pallets are not damaged.
In some instances plastic pallets are used, however, while plastic pallets are reusable they are very expensive. Further, plastic pallets are relatively heavy and, therefore, expensive to return to original shipping points.
When the pallets are empty, care must be used in stacking and storing them to insure that workers do not receive wood slivers, cuts from protruding nails, etc. Also, before and after shipping the pallets must be stored by stacking in an out-of-the-way area which is costly and inconvenient. Because the wood pallets are relatively heavy and bulky, they are difficult for an individual to move and, therefore, valuable time and energy is wasted in moving them to and from the storage area. In many instances, the pallets are simply destroyed after use because the cost of storing and returning is so high as to be prohibitive. In such instances, it is cheaper to provide new pallets. This, however, adds substantial cost to the shipping price and is costly in natural resources.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies and problems inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shipping pallet.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a shipping pallet that is lightweight.
And another object of the invention is to provide a shipping pallet that is easy to handle.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a shipping pallet that is relatively inexpensive to store and ship.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a shipping pallet that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
And still another object of the invention is the provision of a shipping pallet that is completely recyclable.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a shipping pallet that is free of sharp projections and, therefore, greatly reduces damage to the products being shipped.
And a further object of the present invention is the provision of a shipping pallet that is easily and quickly customized.
Still a further object of the present invention is the provision of a shipping pallet that is safer to handle and reduces injuries to workmen using the shipping pallet.